ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
LoveGame (song)
| DS = Beautiful, Dirty, Rich Christmas Tree }} LoveGame is a single from The Fame wrote in January 2008 in one week with Just Dance and Poker Face. In an interview with Rolling Stone magazine, Gaga explained the meaning of the song and her inspiration behind it, especially for the line "Let's have some fun this beat is sick / I wanna take a ride on your disco stick". LoveGame is also about the implication of a kiss ("I wanna kiss you") when you met someone on the dancefloor and you kiss them. This kiss can lead to either falling in love or just a quick fuck and never speak again with the guy or girl. Composition Musically "LoveGame" is an up-tempo dance-pop song with a dance-oriented beat. According to Kerri Mason of Billboard, the composition "carry the pleather-and-sequins vibe of the downtown New York scene out of the underground and onto the FM dial without losing its smut and sass." It is set in the time signature of common time and is composed in the key of B minor with a musical tempo of 104 beats per minute. Gaga's vocal range spans from the high tonal node of B3 to the low tone of G5. The song is built in the chord progression of Am–Dm–C–Am–Dm–C in the verses and choruses. "LoveGame" received a number of remix treatments, one of which featured rocker Marilyn Manson in the vocals. Gaga explained that the lyrics of "LoveGame" were very clear about what the song is all about. She thought that the lyrics portrayed a powerful message about love, fame and sexuality which was the central theme of her album The Fame. Versions LoveGame was remixed with some slight changes at the end of the song. This version is available on every copy except the original pressing. Chew Fu Guettohouse Fix Most of Gaga single receive the remix treatment but this one is special. According to Chew Fu, "She loved it so much that she asked Marilyn Manson to record over it." In fact, she even plays Marilyn Manson part at the end of her live performance of LoveGame. This extended live version started around the Glastonbury Festival in 2009. Live performance For more performances see "Live Performances". Commercial Release :Main Article: LoveGame (single) Music video :Main Article: LoveGame (music video) Reference in popular culture *In the "Dude, Where's My Groom?" episode of CSI: Miami, the song was used during the strip club scene. Lyrics Let’s have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let’s have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Huh, Huh I wanna kiss you But if I do then I might miss you babe It’s complicated and stupid Got my ass squeezed by sexy Cupid Guess he wants to play Wants to play A LoveGame A LoveGame Hold me and love me Just wanna touch you for a minute Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it Let’s have some fun this beat is sick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Don't think too much just bust that kick I wanna take a ride on your disco stick Let’s play a LoveGame Play a LoveGame Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans the LoveGame Let’s play a LoveGame Play a LoveGame Do you want love? Or you want fame? Are you in the game? Dans the LoveGame I’m on a mission And it involves some heavy touching, yeah You've indicated your interest I’m educated in sex, yes And now I want it bad Want it bad A LoveGame A LoveGame Hold me and love me Just wanna touch you for a minute Maybe three seconds is enough for my heart to quit it Huh, Huh I can see you staring there from across the block With a smile on your mouth and your hand on your, Huh! The story of us, it always starts the same With a boy and a girl and a huh! and a game And a game And a game And a game A LoveGame Category:Songs Category:The Fame songs Category:The Fame Monster songs